The journey of Sophia Rose
by Wolflover235
Summary: Sophia was a lone wizard, travelling the spiral, little did she know, the journey she was to take would be a journey of a lifetime. Meeting friends who accepted her, accompanying her through the dark and unknown world. Read and review, and see how friendship can grow and the most unexpected times.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Wizard101 belongs to Kingsisle co. I do not own anything except for my created wizard :)_

Hello fellow wizards, I am the author and one owner of Sophia Rose.

Wizard101 was referred to me by another fellow wizard, Sarah Blossom, so I give a little shout out for her.

Ever since then, I was glued to this game.

I hear some adults find this game uneducational or a waste of time. I am writing this story to give the world an insight of how this game has helped me: Friendship comes when you least expect it.

Sit back and I hope you enjoy this wonderful journey.

* * *

_**A/N: This story will be played with Sophia's point of view.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unicorn Way**

* * *

"Welcome, young wizard." Ambrose greeted.

"You can just call me Sophia, sir." I said.

"Very well. Here. Take this." Ambrose hands me a letter with an old fashion ink stamp. "Private Stillson is just a ways down the road, he is guarding the gate to Unicorn Way. Since our encounter with Malistaire, things have been twisted into the dark. And I think you have what it takes to help fight off the evil beings, young wizard."

I stared at the headmaster as if I were dazed, trying to process everything.

"You're new. That's to be expected." Ambrose shrugged, "If you'll look down, there are arrows, which will guide you to the destination.

I looked down and noticed there were indeed yellow arrows moving at a fast speed off behind me.

I quickly followed them until I reached a gate that was locked shut.

"Sorry young wizard. You can't pass, it's too dangerous in there." Stillson said.

I stared at him shyly, and raised the letter that was in my hand up for him to see.

"What's this?" Stillson clumsily opened the letter and reading it.

After he finished, he glanced at me again.

After his _observation _he nodded, "Ok. You can pass, but be careful in there, young wizard."

I nodded and went through the gate, thinking to myself. _**What is it with people calling me Young Wizard?**_

When I passed through the dark door, I was brought into another area.

I looked around, maybe hoping to see some unicorns, but I found none.

Nothing other than that yellow arrow that still guided me.

Sighing, I followed it to the next person I was to talk to.

"Oh. It's you. Glad you came. There are lost souls roaming the streets. Do you think you could defeat a couple?" Private Connely asked.

_**Nice to meet you too. **_I thought to myself.

"Sure...?" I said, and followed the arrow, leading past a young fellow and elderly lady, before encountering the beings known as _Lost Souls._

I dug in my bag and found a deck of cards Ambrose gave me.

I looked them over before going towards the lost souls.

I was then drawn to a circle with glowing white pips, while my enemy stand... or float... across from me.

I looked at my cards.

I had 3 Imp cards and 5 life wand attacks.

I chose an Imp card, which dissipated and with a wave of my wand, an Imp appeared in front of me, playing annoying music towards my enemy.

The ghost moaned and disappeared under the ground.

I felt the magic aura leave me as I was able to move again. Allowing me to get back to the side road.

I was shaky, glancing at my cards, only to find them all together again.

I looked at my quest arrow only to see I had to defeat one more.

After that, I began to get the hang of things.

Conelly sent me to a boy named Ceran Nightchant, who when I met, was very sarcastic and cocky.

"What is a young wizard like you doing in a place like this? I strictly told Ambrose that I would take care of these dark matters." Ceran said.

I blinked, "Well, that's funny. Because we just encountered Malistaire and the dark stuff has just started."

"Whatever. I need your help. I need you to go fight some fairies. You see, they've been a little... Pesky lately. Would you please go talk some out and see what's wrong with them?" Ceran asked.

I was about to reply back that he was being really smart, but rolling my eyes, I walked off to find said fairies.

After defeating two or three, I return the Ceran.

"Wow. That was fast." He remarked. "Now. Let's see what we are dealing with."

After a few minutes, he looked at me worriedly, "Man. This is bad. It's all like the creatures here have somehow gone darkside."

I sighed, Ambrose sent _this guy?_

"Why don't you go farther down the road and go find Lady Oriel. Maybe she'll know what to do." Ceran said.

After another 5 minutes of jogging, I arrive at a tall door.

When I came inside, there were little fairies flying around, but they looked different than the ones outside.

Then, I saw an angel being.

"You there. Please stop harming my fairies!" Lady Oriel cried out.

"I am here to help, miss." I slowly approached.

"Oh thank goodness! Ambrose sent a Ceran Nightchant, but he never showed. Thank the fairies you've come. Could you please defeat some dark fairies and collect some fairy dust?" Oriel asked.

"Sure." I said.

Three dark fairy dusts later, I returned to Oriel.

"This is bad. This is very bad. I noticed while you were fighting, there was cages with my fairies in them, could you please go free them?" Oriel asked.

Another four cages later.

"Hmm. It looks as if these cages were made of bones. Would you be kind and go ask Ceran if there is a sinister skeleton that he's seen?" Oriel asked.

I nodded and turned.

"Wait young wizard!" Oriel called.

When I turned back, she had something in her hand, a card.

"Use this. This one fairy will heal you in times of need, also you can heal others." Oriel smiles.

I nod again and jog off.

Now we are getting somewhere.

When I found Ceran, "Wow. Did you defeat Rattlebones?"

"Really?" I groan.

"You didn't, did you?" Ceran asked.

"No. Where is he?" I sigh tiredly.

"Just a ways down that road. I'll give you some good valuables if you go defeat him. Good luck young wizard!" Ceran grinned.

I went to find rattlebones and defeated him with no problem, thanks to Oriel's card.

I returned to Ceran.

"You're still alive? I mean, you did it!" He sent me back to Ambrose which I almost wanted to jump in glee of being away from that student.

"Congratulations young wizard! Maybe someday you'll be just like me!" Ambrose said, before taking a second glance, "My, my, you've done so much today, you can barely keep your eyes open. Here. Young wizard, if you'll look in your bag there, you will find a compass."

I stared at him in disbelief but dug in my bag, surprised by feeling something big and cold.

I pulled out the semi-large tool.

"That's it. The compass will lead you to your destination. And there's more. This button with the four arrows will teleport you right back to the commons. This button with the little house, will direct you back to your dorm room. Third button, you can mark your location anywhere within the spiral, except your dorm. And finally, the fourth button will only activate if you have marked a location. But you can worry about that later. Go ahead and test out your home button. Get you some well deserved rest young wizard."

_**My name is Sophia.**_

But I was already too tired to say, I pressed the home button, only to be teleported into a small room with a red bed.

I didn't care if it was red, green, or purple, I was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello. Sorry for the long disappearance. After you're done reading this chapter you will find out why. First: School. Yes. Plain old school. Second: This is the longest chapter I've written in the history of chapters. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101. Wizard101 belongs to Kingsisle Inc. I only own my character Sophia Rose! :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Triton Avenue, Cyclops Lane, Firecat Alley, Oh my!**_

Day #2 of my big journey. Little did I know would be such a good day.

"Good morning, young wizard! You look quite perky today." Merle Ambrose greeted.

"You can just call me Sophia." I say, again.

"Yes yes. Now, onto business. While you were out sleeping. Darkness around this place has _trippled! _Yes. But don't be alarmed. Here. Take this letter to Private Muldoon. He will tell you where to go from there." Ambrose said.

I sighed and took the letter and ran down 2 area streets and finding my destination.

"Hey, check it out, another wizard." Another private that wasn't Muldoon pointed out.

"What brings you on this treacherous street?" Muldoon asked.

He snatched the letter from my hand, reading the paper.

After Muldoon had finished it, he looked down at me, "You don't look like you're good enough to take on all three dark matters. Go to Unicorn Way, and go defeat Lady Blackhope. Then come back with her key. Unless, you're scared."

I stared at him blankly for a few minutes before almost exploding, "_I just came from Unicorn Way!" _

The guards looked at me worriedly.

"Fine. I'll go." I said and ran off.

I ran right into someone else.

"Woah!" The figure gasped.

"Sorry!" I said, stopping to look at him, making sure I didn't hurt him.

"So. I take it you're new here?" The boy asked.

"Um. Yes. Am I _that _obvious?" I asked.

"Nah. Just a little." The guy said.

"Say. What's your name?" I asked.

"Marcus-" -Bow- "Summercrafter."

"Uh. Nice. I'm Sophia Rose." I said.

"Wow. That actually sounds like a nice name." Marcus said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. I really like it." Marcus said quickly.

"Ok. Well. I gotta go defeat Lady whatshername." I said and turned.

"Hey! Have you done Triton Avenue yet?" Marcus called.

I turned back to him, "Those sergeants don't think I have what it takes. You?"

"Uh. Yeah. I finished it. And I am offering to help you." Marcus said.

I slowly smiled, "Ok."

"Wanna be friends?" Marcus asked, joining my side.

"Sure. Thanks." I said.

So then we ran off to Lady Blackhope's dungeon.

"Uh. I can't go in there with you. Sorry. I'll wait here though." Marcus said.

"Yeah. I just hope not all bosses are like this." I said and disappeared on the other side of the door.

3 Imps, 1 Fairy, and 2 wand hits later, I left the dungeon.

"That was fast." Marcus said.

"What? A _girl _life wizard is lower than a guy life?" I asked.

Marcus sighed, "You need to work on your companionship."

"Right. Sorry. Triton Avenue?" I asked.

"Lead the way." Marcus said.

We ran back to Muldoon.

"Well well well. Maybe you do have what it takes. Here. Go talk to Susie Gryphonbane. A guy in Cyclops Lane, and some other guy in Firecat Alley." Muldoon said, piling me up with maps.

I glanced at Marcus.

"Guess we better get started." Marcus said.

We ran down to the entrance to Triton Avenue and barely dodged the haunted minions before finding Susue Gryphonbane.

"Oh. Hello there young wizard! Thank goodness you've come. My brother has been missing for far too long. Could you go to the Haunted Cave and see if he might have wandered there?" Susie asked.

I reach Haunted Cave, only to find a broken wand.

I return to Susie.

"Oh no! He would never just abandon his wand. He must be in deep trouble!" Susie cried, "Could you go and talk to Duncan Grimwater? He says he knows everything that enters and leaves Triton Avenue."

I went to see Duncan.

"Hey. What's a wizard like you doing in a..."

"Can we pass the weakness test please? Susie is looking for her brother, have you seen him?" I asked.

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah I've seen him, he's uh... He's um..." Duncan looked around.

Marcus and I exchanged a glance.

"You know what. I think I know how to find him. Go and defeat some haunted minions and rotting fodders and demand them for answers. I'd go with you but... Um... I just ran out of treasure cards." He said.

Marcus, now able to fight alongside me, we finished pretty quickly.

We ran back to duncan.

"My. That was fast. Hmm... The rotting fodders smell fishy... If you know what I mean." Duncan laughed.

*Crickets*

"Ahem. Anyway. Susie's brother? Yeah, almost forgot. Tell Susie about the rotting fodder's ties to storm. I'll keep an eye out." Duncan said.

"Strange. Can you go get some more storm medallions? It might help Duncan with his search. I hope." Susie said.

Another 5 rotting fodders later we were told to return to Duncan.

"Hey! I was wondering where you guys disappeared off to! I have a lead! Susie's brother has been captured by the Harvest Lord! Ooooooohhhhh." Duncan said.

*Crickets*

"Ahem. So. Yeah. Just go defeat him and you can get Susie's brother back." Duncan said.

Marcus and I ran to the Harvest Lord's dungeon and were finally able to go in together.

As we fought:

"So. How're you liking this game?" Marcus asked.

"It's pretty fun. I mean. Not relaly, but enough to make you not want to stop." I said.

"True." He said.

"You don't have to quest with me if you don't want to . You can go on ahead." I said.

"Mmm. Nah. I like questing with you. It's not fun to quest alone, is it?" Marcus said.

"No, I suppose not. Thank you." I said.

"You are welcome." He said.

As we finished up our battle, we met up with Susie's brother and the three of us ran back to Susie.

"Which one do we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we could go play with fire?" Marcus said.

"Very funny." I said.

Suddenly, a letter appears in front of me.

"What the..." I gasped.

"Who's it from?" Marcus asked.

"Ugh. Ambrose." I said.

"Oh. He probably wants you to go see your teachers." Marcus said.

"Oh. Ok. Will you wait here? Or do you have the quest too?" I asked.

"Nah. I got enough of her spells until level 16." Marcus said.

"Oh. Well then, will you wait for me?" I asked.

"Sure thing." He said.

I ran off to Ambrose, which he led me to another zone called Ravenwood.

I ran to talk to the storm teacher which was a... Frog?

"Hello there young wizard! I am the storm professor." The frog said.

"Ok..." I said.

"Well. This is one of the 6 schools you can learn a part of. I can see you are life, so I hope you think about finding your inner thunder!" The frog said.

"Right. I'll check back on that." I said.

Next, I ran to Lydia Greyrose, an ice... Fairy?

"Hello there child. Would you like a popsicle? You look quite a ways from home." Lydia said.

"Long story short, I travelled through a tornado and ended up here." I said.

Lydia stared at me, "I..."

"I'm kidding. Merle sent me here to see all the teachers." I said.

"Well. In that case, I think ice is quite an excellent class to have. Come by here again if you are ever interested in the wonders of ice." Lydia said.

"Ok." I said.

I followed the arrows to the next professor, this time, it was a normal human looking professor... With fire on her hair?

"Hello, my name is Dalia Falmea, this is the fire school, learn to control fire on your very fingertips. I hope your journey is a memorable one young wizard." Dalia said.

"Ok." I said, and left, having a harder time to figure out which school to choose.

I followed the arrows to the next professor, suprisingly I was led to a kid that stood near the edge of a cliff.

"Hey. I'm Malorn Ashthorn. I am... Ahem! The death professor." He coughed.

"O-k." I said.

"Oh. Uh. That?" Malorn turned towards the cliff, "Yeah. Earthquake. Lots of myth wanna-bees. But this school is more interesting if you want to enter the dark side."

"I'll think on that." I said.

I left him, heading to the next school.

"Hmm." Cyrus Drake sighed bored, "Another myth wanna-be hmm? No. Just a life student. Welcome to the spiral, enter into the world where your mythical, imaginary creatures come to life."

If I didn't know any better, Cyrus almost sounded like a robot.

"Enter if you dare... Blah blah blah blah. Go away." Cyrus sighed.

I didn't need him to tell me twice.

I was then led to a dog standing before the grandfather tree, Bartlebey, or whatever his name was.

"Hi! My name is Arthur Wethersfield. I am the Wizard City balance teacher. This school helps you set Balance to whatever school you have. Come back if you're ever interested. Cheerio!" Arthur said all in one breath.

"I've always wanted to meet a Scotland person. Or dog." I said, before running off to my last but not least teacher.

My life teacher, Moolinda Wu.

"Welcome. I see that you have chosen the school of Life. The school of balance of nature." Moolinda said angelically.

_'Didn't Arthur just say that?' _I wonder.

"I think you are due for some spells, Rose." Moolinda said.

_'D-did she just say my name?' _

"Here you are. A leprechaun. He is a tricky little guy, but he will surely aid you in your journey." Moolinda handed me a card which I put in my spell deck.

"I can tell that you are going to be a very successful peacebringer. Be sure to stop by often and get more powerful cards!" Moolinda said.

I nodded before running back to Ambrose, who was talking to a million people at once.

I joined right in.

"Welcome back young wizard! I hope you learned something from the teachers. Here is a healing life card, minor healing. You may use it on yourself or your fellow wizards. Good luck young wizard!" Merle said before turning to talk to another wizard.

I pulled out one of my gadgets, almost like a phone. Searched for Marcus on the scanner, and when I found him, he was standing in Olde Town, saying a bunch of nonsense. I sighed and pressed teleport, and I was lifted into a light orb, and soon found myself next to him.

"Took you long enough. I was about to send out a wizard search party." Marcus said.

"Yeah yeah. Let's go." I said, and we headed off to Firecat Alley.

"Hey! I bought something while you were away." Marcus stopped before the entrance, turning to me.

"What?" I asked.

Marcus let out a loud whistle and a bright glow appeared next to us.

When it dimmed, it revealed a large wolf, bigger than us!

"What the heck!" I screeched.

"It's ok. He's harmless and..." Marcus began.

"I love it! I love it! I love it!" I screamed hugging it everywhere.

"Something tells me you like it. And check this out. Double mounted. 45 speed." Marcus said.

"45?" I asked.

"It's fast. _Trust _me." Marcus said.

We boarded the wolf.

"Ok. On to Firecat Alley." Marcus said, guiding the wolf.

The wolf was indeed fast.

Before I knew it, we stopped before our next quest. Private Quinn.

"Hello. How may I help you two?" Quinn asked.

"We come to help you. It seems your fire elves are having a problem?" Marcus said.

"Oh. Yeah." Quinn said gloomily, " I have a lead, but... I can't fight anymore of those elves."

"That's what we are here for." I peeked from behind Marcus.

Oh. Would you? I need six more elves to interrogate." Quinn said.

Our wolf escorted us to the fire elves the arrow led him too, and vanished when we were drawn into battle.

"Woah." I said at the sudden disappearance.

"Ok. Let's do this fast. I'll get the first guy, you get the second." Marcus instructed.

"Aye aye." I said.

We both cast leprechauns and quickly ended the elves.

3 battles later, our wolf took us back to Quinn.

"Oh. Thanks. Now let's see... I still can't get a lead. Will you take these arrows to Gretta Darkettle? She knows a lot about dark magic, and might be able to tell what's going on."

We went to a house where Gretta lived.

"Hello. What brings you here? Any friend of Quinn's is a friend of mine, the poor old guy." Gretta said.

We handed her an arrow and she examined it for a while.

"Hmm. It's really hard to tell. But I can tell that there is a little bit of dark magic on it. It comes from a ghost I think I saw one floating around earlier. Go, and find Bastilla Gravewynd. Fight her, and ask her who she works for." Gretta said.

We left the house, jumping onto our wolf.

"Wolf needs a name." I said.

"Hmm. Indeed." Marcus said.

We entered Bastilla's dungeon.

"You want to question _me? _Well, we'll just see if you know just who you are talking to!" Bastilla croaked.

This banshee was school of death, which gave Marcus and I the upper hand.

I used leprechaun on the minion while Marcus used his on the boss. We then had to wait a couple rounds for it to power up again. We spammed some wand hits on her and then both casted the imp spell.

"Ahhhh! Mallistaire never told me I'd be in danger by a couple wizards!" Bastilla screeched.

"What is causing the elves to turn bad?" Marcus asked.

"Do you know who you're talking to? I will never..."

Bastilla notices me pulling out a leprechaun card.

"Uhhh. I mean, Alicane. He's the one who's leading the rampage!" Bastilla said quickly, "H-here. Take this potion, just leave me be!"

Marcus and I leave and go find Quinn and tell him the news.

"Oh. Alicane Swiftarrow. He is the leader of the elves. He's the one causing this? OH? He's being controlled? And you found a potion to turn him back to normal? You two must be the saviors of the spiral, I hear talking about." Quinn said. "Could you fight their leader and give him that potion? I should be able to take things from there."

We hopped on our wolf and trotted off to the end of the alley, soon finding Alicane's hideout.

"What? I am being controlled?" Alicane asked, "What on earth gave you that idea?! Yeah, I am controlled..."

Marcus and I glanced at each other.

Before approaching Alicane in a battle circle.

The battle was tough. I once again cast leprechaun at the minion while Marcus hit the boss.  
The boss was too powerful, casting storm sharks non-stop.

"Let's kill him first." Marcus said.

We spammed wand hits again before using another leprechaun. Both killed the boss, but we were almost in that shape.

I had more health than Marcus, so I cast the minor healing to him, giving him 65 health, which helped massively.

I kept healing while Marcus attacked.

"Thanks." Marcus said after we finished battling.

"W-what happened?" Alicane asked, "I did? Thank you for curing me wizards. Now that we know who the enemy is, we will fight against them. Tell Quinn the elves are back." Allicane said.

We left, getting on Wolf before trotting back to Quinn.

"Oh. Thank you wizards! You have turned this place right side up! I can take things from here. Thank you again wizards!" Quinn said.

We nodded and left.

"Ok. That leaves us with Cyclops Lane." I said, checking out quest book.

It was twilight.

"Man. I'm tired." I sighed.

"Would you like to stop for the day?" Marcus asked.

"No. I want to finish this last town, then we can head in." I said.

"Ok. Off to see Nolan Stormgate." Marcus said.

We soon entered a realm crawling with trolls and cyclopes.

"Oh. Hello there. What can I do for you? Yes I have e_verything _under control." Nolan smiled.

I did a face palm, "Not again."

"Missing students? Nope. Not that I know of. If you say so. Go fight some trolls and see if they know anything. I doubt it thought." Nolan said.

"Here we go again." I sighed as we began a fight with a troll.

"yeah." Marcus sighed.

We both cast leprechaun at a separate troll, killing and completing our quest.

"hmm. The cyclopes are who's in charge of the kidnapping. Huh. Not meaning to change subject, but can you go give these things to Professor Drake?" Nolan asked.

Wolf seemed agitated as well, his snout pressed against Nolan, a loud growl coming out.

"Nevermind! I meant for you to go talk to Romulus. He's a good cyclops. I'll keep an _eye _on the others." Nolan said before winking.

"You're not funny." I said before we took off.

"Hohoho. What brings you children here? A kidnapping? Why would you ask me that? It's not like I'm guarding this door to make sure no one gets to the boss and the victimes... Oops." Romulus said.

Romulus notices me pulling out my leprechaun card.

"Oh. I can't let you in. But! If you kill a warhorn. I might!" Romulus said.

Marcus and I ran off to find some warhorns.

One battle later we return.

"Oh. You two are good. Um... If you have written your death wish... Go on in." Romulus said.

I was _not _in the mood for this! I was tired!

"Ho! How did you get past my most trusted guard?" General Akilles asked.

I didn't waste answering, I ran straight for the battle circle, accidentally leaving Marcus out of the first round.

"Well. I was going to say Ladies First, but I guess you read my mind." Marcus said when he was allowed to battle.

"Sorry. I'm tired." I sighed.

"Yeah. Me too." Marcus said.

4 Leprechauns, 2 imps, and 3 minor healings later, we defeated him.

"Oh! You are strong wizards! I'll give you that! A win is a win. Take these wizards back. I wasn't interested in them anyway." General Akilles said.

We went to free the wizards. "Oh. Thank you wizards! We thought Nolan would come and save the day but he didn't. Thank you so much!" A girl said.

I glanced at Marcus, and we left, Wolf leading us back to Wizard City.

Before I knew it, we were in Ravenwood.

"Um. Aren't we supposed to turn into Merle?" I asked.

Wolf stopped before the girl's dorms.

"Well. You've been tired. We will start again tomorrow. Now. Is Wolf staying here? Or with me?" Marcus asked.

"Me!" I jumped off of wolf.

"See you tomorrow then." Marcus said, and walked next door tot he boy's dorm.

Wolf and I went in our dorm.  
Wolf immediately ran to he bed, walking in small circles, ruining the sheets.  
"_Oh no_." I said and walked up to him.

"Down!"

Wolf laid down on the smothered sheets.

I sighed. _Oh well._

I got in the bed, Wolf would make a good blanket.

_Until tomorrow._

* * *

_**A/N: Well this was long. Very LONG.**_

_**Now for three questions!**_

_**1\. What Is Sophia's favorite animal?**_

_**2\. What should they name their wolf mount? Or should the name stay Wolf? (I will be reading reviews and will choose a name suggested. If I don't get any answers, then the name is staying Wolf.)**_

_**3\. What is your favorite school?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__**Well Thank you guys for the reviews! And I hope anyone else out there who are reading this are enjoying!**_

_**Here is another chapter. Since I didn't get many reviews answering my questions, the wolf mount's name is staying "Wolf". It's kind of grown on me.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizard101. That game belongs to Kinsisle co. I only own my created wizard Sophia Rose.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Key: "Bold" in chapter means private chat for wizard101.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Pets, spells, and smiths**_

I woke up the next day to Wolf running around the small room.

I was about to go back to sleep when...

Wolf let out a spine-tingling, ear-splitting howl.

"Ok ok!" I groaned after nearly falling off the bed.

I got out of bed, and let Wolf out of the dorm.

I walked out with him.

He stretched when he was outside, then looked at me.

I wondered if Marcus was awake.

"Morning Sophia. Here, I got us some side quests." Marcus appeared next to me.

I took the maps he handed me.

"Pets? Isn't that what Wolf is?" I asked.

"No. He's a mount. Pets can help us do much more." Marcus said.

"Ok. And... Smiths?" I asked.

"Old Zeke. He has a habit of losing things. And... If we find these smiths for him, we get a training point to use on other schools." Marcus explained.

"Ok. Let's get this over with." I said.

"It'll be worth it." Marcus said as we climb onto Wolf, "Off to Pet Pavillion!"

Wolf took us out of Ravenwood, into the Commons, and trotting off into another zone known as Pet Pavillion.

It was big, green. With cats here and frogs there. 6 pet training games.

We were lead to talk to a cat named Milo Barker.

"Welcome young wizards! I just happen to have two mysterious boxes, one for each, here you go." Milo hands us a box that shakes lightly. "Oh. I'm Milo. I'm the Pet Pavillion owner. Go take a lok around. There are games, snacks, and everything you need. Um, that dog is not allowed here."

Wolf growls warningly.

I glance back at him.

"He isn't hurting anyone." I state.

"Yes well... Ok fine. You're luky he's cute." Milo sighs.

"Why thank you." Marcus states.

"Ok. We need to get going. Let's buy some snacks and we will feed the pets when we get time." I said.

"Ok. Have fun!" Milo says.

We go into the snack shop, the snacks made a great travel companion. They remained as cards until the pet was ready to eat.

After we left Pet Pavillion, I looked over the map, then noticing there was no yellow arrow.

"Hey. How are we supposed to find the smiths?" I ask.

"Duh. Wolf sniffs them out." Marcus said.

We found the Commons smith in the Fairegrounds behind one of the tents. Next we went back to Unicorn Way, finding one lurking near Oriel's castle. Next was Ravenwood, which was hidden near the myth school, then Shopping District behind the hat shop, then Collosus Bldvd. Near the gobbler king's castle, then Olde Town, which was on the left side of an elderly lady named Gloria Krendell. Next Firecat Alley which was on the right side of the fireglobe theatre where we fought Allicane Swiftarrow. Next was Triton Avenue, which was after the second bridge pas Susie Gryphonbane on the left. Last but not least, Cyclops Lane, which was located near the amp, behind Nolan Stormgate.

"Wow. That was fast." I sighed.

"Yep. Wolf is very special." Marcus said.

We returned to Prospector Zeke, turning in the quest, then going to see Ambrose.

"Good morning young wizards! Ah, I see you have completed the three lanes." Merle gives us a bonus that levels us up. "Now. I have a lead on Mallistaire's whereabouts. Go to Olde Town, and find a dungeon right before Firecat Alley. Defeat Foulgaze and question him where to find the key to Krokotopia."

_'Krokotopia. That's new.' _I think.

We leave, getting on Wolf and he escorts us to Olde Town.

"Here goes." I sigh as we enter the sigil.

When we get in, we are greeted by a red ghost, school of death.

"This should be easy." I said.

"Next boss is death too." Marcus said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just know some things." Marcus said.

We both casted leprechaun and one imp and the boss was dead. We waited for two more pips to cast another leprechaun on the minion.

"Ahhhhh. You have defeated me. It is a wraith known as Nightshade in Haunted Cave. He has the key. Go. Leave me to rest in peace!" Foulgaze hissed.

Marcus and I left, riding Wolf to Haunted Cave. Soon finding Nighshade's tower.

"Mallistaire told me there was a couple of wizards that were threatening his plans. I never fail a job. Let us battle, and may you seal your fate and join me in the graveyard." Nighshade said.

"Yeah yeah. Same old stories." I sigh and enter battle with Marcus next.

We went for Nighshade first.

First round, we both casted the life wand attack.

Then, it was their turn.

I suddenly became nervous, this boss was smart, using spells we didn't even have yet.

"Ok. Let's use leprechaun on him." Marcus said.

We did, but the boss did not die as fast as the other ones had.

Then, Nighshade casted a banshee spell on me, quickly taking a lot of my health. Then the scarecrow, who was school of storm, casted lightning bats on me.

I barely had health now.

"Wow. This is hard." I said.

Marcus laughed, "Here." He casted pixie on me, quickly regaining my health.

"Thanks." I sigh.

"No problem. Why don't you finish ff the boss, I'll go for the scarecrow." Marcus said.

I casted another leprechaun on Nighshade, luckily finishing him off.

After that, I cast a couple minor healing spells on Marcus as the scarecrow had casted storm shark on him.

"Thanks. Not sure if I'm gonna make it." Marcus said, low on health.

"Sure you are." I said, finally gaining enough pips to cast fairy on him, easily restoring his health.

"Thanks." Marcus said.

"No problem." I said, then started using my wand hits along with Marcus' leprechaun.

Finally, all was defeated.

"Phew. That took a while. I was about to run out of attacks." Marcus said as we got on Wolf.

"Yeah. I'm starting to get the feeling I want to have school of storm as my second school. It's so powerful!" I said.

"It is. As long as you don't use it on me." Marcus said, "I think I'll do that too."

We went to Ambrose.

"You got the key! I hope it wasn't too hard for you! Now, tell Bartleby you have permission from me to go to Krokotopia. Perhaps we might catch up with Mallistaire." Ambrose said.

Marcus and I leveled up.

Our teacher called to us.

"Let's go get our new spell and then we'll rest up for tomorrow." Marcus said.

We went to Moolinda.

"Hello young wizards." Moolinda said, "I hear you are on your way to another world in the spiral. Before you go, would you like to have another spell?"

Marcus and I shrugged.

"Ok. I need you to run a few errands. You have come just in time, I am trying to make a life golem come to life. But I am missing parts. Balestrom is second best in creating life. Could you ask him what I could do?" Moolinda asked.

We nodded and took off.

"You know..." I started, "It's kind of weird that we both have to do this. Which means she's building two golems."

"True. But she's really making over 9,000." Marcus said.

"Very funny." I said as we entered the storm school.

"Hello. I knew you'd come hopping back. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Halston said.

We told him our teaher's problem.

"Hmm. Well, you're missing some parts. And I know exactly where to get them!" Halston said. "Go to Golem Court and defeat golems in the Golem tower until you collect the parts you need."

Marcus turned to leave, but I stayed.

"I'd like to try this school as my second class?" I said.

"Well sure. You can get the thunder snake for one training point!" He said.

I gave him my one training point.

"There you go. I hope you find your inner thunder!" Halston said.

"Does he say that after everything?" I asked Marcus as we left.

"I guess." Marcus said.

We went to Golem Court, and was saddened to see that there was no sigil to join.

"Well. Good luck Sophia." Marcus said.

"You too. Maybe this thunder snake can help." I said.

We went into separate towers.

A single haunted minion was waiting for me.

"Oh. This is easy." I said before joining the fight.

I used imp and then a wand hit, and that was the end of it.

Next floor had two haunted minions.

"Ok. That's not fair." I sighed, joining the fight.

**Private Chat-**

**Sophia Rose: Hey Marcus.**

**Marcus Summercrafter: Yeah?**

**Sophia Rose: Are you seeing this?**

**Marcus Summercrafter: Why no. I'm all by myself fighting these two haunted minions.**

I scoffed.

I luckily defeated them, running dangerously low on health.

The next floor finally had what I was looking for.

2 Clockword golems. School of life.

"Really?" I groan.

**Marcus Summercrafter: Seriously? Life.**

I laughed then joined the battle.

235 health each.

_'This may take a while' _I say inwardly.

I cast a wand hit on one of them, saving for pips.

When I had enough to cast leprechaun, I had to give up the card for a fairy.

These life golems were showing no mercy!

I was fully healed, then casted another wand hit.

**Marcus Summercrafter: *Censored***

**Sophia Rose: What?**

**Marcus Summercrafter: I died! Now I have to start all over!**

I fill with guilt.

**Sophia Rose: Sorry.**

**Marcus Summercrafter: It's ok. They're gonna regret it.**

I finally ended the golems.

I was able to take parts out of the golem before leaving the tower. I stood in the Golem Court, Wolf sitting patiently beside Farely, the gardener.

**Sophia Rose: Well. I got my supplies. I'll be waiting in the Court for you.**

**Marcus Summercrafter: No. Go on ahead.**

**Sophia Rose: No. I'm waiting.**

**Marcus Summercrafter: *Sighs* Ok.**

I waited. And waited. Until Marcus finally showed in the Court.

"You ready to go?" I ask.

Marcus nods and we get on Wolf and run down to Ravenwood.

"Thank you both. Now let's see if we can make this work." Moolinda said.

She looked troubled, "It won't work. These gears don't fit. Go to Collosus Blvd, talk to Kirby Longspeare. He is a perfect builder."

We get on Wolf, and follow the arrow to Collosus Blvd.

It is suddenly cold, and snow everywhere.

"Brr. Moolinda didn't say it would be this cold." I shiver.

"Hmm. Tomorrow we'll stop by the Bazaar. And you can get some new gear." Marcus said.

"Oh. Thanks." I said.

"Hello young wizards, what can I do you fer?" Kirby asked.

We tell him about the broken golem.

"Oh. Well let's take a look here." Kirby says, examining the tools, "Ah. I just might happen to have gears as small as this here golem. We just have to hook them in, like so, and... Voila!"

"Thanks." We say at the same time.

"Don't mention it." Kirby says with a wave.

We returned to Moolinda.

"Oh. Young wizards. You are a gifted soul." Moolinda said.

We were then given a spell.

Treant. A tree spell.

It was a little stronger than leprechaun.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem. Good luck on your journey young wizards." Moolinda said.

We leave the school, soon standing before the girl's dorm.

"Well. That was a long day." Marcus sighed.

"Yes it was. Tomorrow we are going to a different world. We are progressing a lot." I said.

"Well until morning. Wolf is yours." Marcus yawns.

"Get some sleep." I said, and walked into my dorm, with Wolf behind.

I laid down, staring up at the ceiling.

I don't know how I got stuck in this place, but I was starting to like it.

* * *

_**A/N: Well. Here is another super long chapter.**_

_**I hoped you enjoyed it.**_

_**Please take the time to review and answer these 3 questions! :)**_

_**1\. What would be a good pet for two life wizards to have?**_

_**2\. What is your favorite world in the spiral?**_

_**3\. Are you enjoying this story? (I hope so because when I'm done, I'm showing this to my parents to show how interesting this game is.) **_

_**Question 3b: Do you like the game?**_


End file.
